En el amor y en la guerra
by LaraG
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde la derrota de Voldemort por la segunda Orden del Fénix. Harry y sus amigos llevan una existencia relativamente tranquila, hasta que empiezan a aparecer signos de que alguien ha encontrado el hechizo para hacer horrocruxes, y está desgajando su alma en en busca de la inmortalidad... y eso no puede significar nada bueno...
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Qué más quisiera…

**EN EL AMOR Y EN LA GUERRA.**

**Nota de la autora**

Aquí estoy otra vez con una nueva historia de mis personajes favoritos, Hermione, Harry, Sirius y Remus. Antes de empezar, aclararé que para mí el epílogo de Rowling es el truño más horroroso jamás escrito, y que para mí, directamente no existe, o sea, que claramente lo ignoro. Rowling debería escribir un tratado sobre cómo destrozar, en un manojo de páginas, siete libros maravillosos y varios años de trabajo y creatividad abrumadora. Si escribiese sobre los personajes varios años después del último libro y no pudiese escribir sobre Sirius ni Remus, me aburriría como una ostra y, sinceramente, escribo para divertirme. Para evitar grandes lapsos de tiempo sin actualizar, voy a ir escribiendo los capítulos por adelantado, y, cuando tenga al menos un par de ellos escritos, iré subiéndolos, para que así en períodos de mucho trabajo (eso que hacemos cuando no escribimos fics y que nos da de comer) no tendré a los lectores demasiado hambrientos.

Si escribo otra vez es porque lo echo terriblemente de menos. Escribir me relaja y me entretiene, y a veces me encuentro leyendo un fic y pensando cómo orientaría yo la trama. Este fic transcurre pasados diez años desde la batalla final. Todo es como en los libros, excepto que ni Remus ni Tonks murieron durante la batalla. Teddy tiene padres, por lo tanto, y su padrino es Harry. Sirius murió en el Departamento de Misterios, como en los libros pero no como en la película. O sea, que Bellatrix le lanza un hechizo (con un halo de luz roja y no verde) y no un avada, y al ser impactado por el hechizo cae a través del arco y desaparece. Por lo demás, todo es igual. Hasta el beso de Hermione y Ron, aunque los que han leído mis fics saben que no es una pareja que me entusiasme.

**Prólogo: Un misterio en el Departamento de Misterios**

Wilfred Pomeroy, un jovenzuelo alto y desgarbado que llevaba tan sólo diez meses trabajando como aspirante a inefable en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, se paró por segunda vez en uno de los escasos descansillos de la escarpada escalinata por la que bajaba. Llevaba un mensaje muy importante para la mujer que ostentaba el más alto cargo dentro de los inefables, pero como todo lo que los rodeaba, su cargo era tan secreto que ni siquiera tenía nombre. Igualmente, todo el mundo sabía que ella era la que mandaba, de modo que tampoco era tan necesario denominar de alguna forma al poder que ostentaba.

Tomó aire de nuevo y llegó a una de las oscuras salas del Departamento de Misterios. Puertas, pasillos, más puertas… diez meses ya y todavía podía perderse si no fuese porque los recién llegados debían pasarse una semana memorizando pasillos, puertas, falsas puertas, falsas paredes y trampillas escondidas. A los novatos se les contaba la espeluznante historia de Tadeus Scatter, un adolescente especialmente despistado que había acudido allí acompañando a su padre y que había desaparecido inexplicablemente, pasando a formar parte del conjunto de misterios del departamento. Aquello había pasado hacía ya unos buenos veinte años, y parecía que cada año se añadía un truculento detalle a la historia. La última versión que había oído mencionaba un zapato de Scatter encontrado dentro de la Cámara de la Muerte, mientras otras sugerían que se había encontrado sangre del niño salpicando las paredes de uno de los pasillos. Un tal Igius Croaker, un cínico y curtido veterano del departamento, le había confesado entre chascarrillos que él no se creía una palabra de la historia, y que probablemente la familia había hecho "desaparecer" al chaval enviándolo a otro colegio, insinuando veladamente algún embarazo adolescente no muy deseado.

"Te veo un tanto congestionado, Pomeroy"

El joven Wilfred se giró bruscamente. Frente a él estaba la puerta de la Cámara de la Muerte, por la que salía en aquel momento Charles Bode, otro veterano inefable curtido en las dos guerras contra _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_. Alto y ligeramente corpulento, con canas plateando elegantemente las sienes, Bode era de los pocos que podía tratar de tú a tú a su jefa. Ni que decir tiene que Pomeroy se sentía intensamente cohibido en su presencia.

"Traigo un mensaje para…" –jadeó-; "…para…"

Bode lo miraba con postura indolente, enarcando la ceja derecha.

"Ella está dentro, con Croaker, Bizarre, Kutchinsky y Bradley. Si no es algo urgente, más vale que no la molestes" –le advirtió con gesto impasible.

"Es el Elegi… el señor Potter, señor" –farfulló Pomeroy poniéndose rojo. Todo el mundo sabía que Potter no soportaba que le llamasen "El Elegido", pero si había alguien que despreciase más el mote del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, esa era su inseparable amiga Hermione Granger. Era oír "El Elegido" y parecía que le saliese humo de las orejas. "Está arriba, en el despacho de la señora Granger, y dice que necesita verla urgentemente. Dice que…" –vaciló, asustado de sus propias palabras. "Dice que si no la avisamos enseguida bajará él mismo a buscarla".

Bode pareció sopesar las palabras de Pomeroy, alzando ligeramente la cabeza. A continuación negó ligeramente, se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta de la Cámara de la Muerte. Hizo un elegante gesto a Pomeroy para que lo acompañase y abrió con cuidado la puerta, dejando que el otro pasase antes que él. El joven novato entró con gesto reverente a lo que probablemente fuese el único lugar del Ministerio capaz de ponerle a cualquiera la carne de gallina, el centro alrededor del cual giraba todo.

Bode lo empujó suavemente y descendió con él algunas gradas que conducían al pozo central, en el cual se situaba el estrado con el gran arco de piedra parcialmente tapado por un cortinón negro hecho jirones. Rodeando al arco estaban cinco personas. Una de ellas era una joven de entre veinticinco y treinta años, con el voluminoso cabello castaño recogido en una coleta de la que se habían soltado algunos mechones, vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de cuello de pico, unas botas por fuera de los pantalones y un pañuelo en el cuello. Del bolsillo trasero de sus tejanos asomaba su varita, pulida y reluciente, y estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando pensativa el inmenso arco de piedra. A su lado, Igius Croaker, un londinense enjuto de pelo blanco y bigote recortado, impecablemente vestido con un traje de tweed y pajarita; al otro lado de la joven de los vaqueros reconoció a Adelphia Kutchinsky, una mujer morena rondando la treintena, con el pelo negro y rizado y una nariz respingona, vestida con un vestido suelto de lunares, botas militares y una bufanda de mariposas bordadas, y al otro lado del arco vio a Zebina Bizarre y Reginald Bradley, una mujer rubia vestida completamente de negro y un hombre pelirrojo de la edad de Kutchinsky. Todos estaban callados y miraban fijamente al arco.

Bode miró al joven con una sonrisa torcida, animándolo a entregar el mensaje que traía, pero era evidente que Pomeroy estaba aterrorizado de interrumpir aquella solemne reunión. Si Bode lo intimidaba, la figura más importante de los inefables, y probablemente el tercer cargo más importante del mundo mágico, después del Ministro y de Potter, lo aterrorizaba hasta la parálisis.

"Hermione, creo que Potter amenaza con bajar hasta aquí si tú no subes" –interrumpió Bode con un suspiro, viendo que Pomeroy parecía a punto de hacerse pis encima.

La joven de los vaqueros se giró lentamente, su rostro ligeramente sonrosado, y miró interrogante a Pomeroy.

"Eh… sí, eh… el señor Potter… está arriba, señora Granger, en su despacho, eh… y… bueno…" –balbuceó Wilfred mientras sentía cómo los de abajo lo miraban fijamente y a sus espaldas notaba la mirada burlona de Bode fija en su cogote-; "…eh… el señor Potter ha dicho que precisa verla con urgencia, señora Granger, y… eh…"

"Creí haber dicho claramente que es preciso impedir que el señor Potter acceda al Departamento de Misterios, Pomeroy" –precisó Hermione al tiempo que les hacía a los otros un gesto imperceptible de la cabeza como despedida y comenzaba a subir las gradas de piedra desde el pozo en que se encontraba.

Pomeroy abandonó la postura atemorizada para pasar directamente al pánico.

"Eh, sí, señora Granger, pero… eh… el señor Potter… eh… bueno, cuando él viene a buscarla es bastante… eh… en fin…" –vaciló el joven novato-; "…el señor Potter no acepta un no por respuesta, señora Granger…"

"Lo que Pomeroy quiere decir es que el jefe de aurores Potter es un grano en el culo cuando viene a verte, Hermione" –precisó Bode con su ceja derecha nuevamente enarcada. "Nos está costando lo que no está escrito mantenerlo alejado del Departamento de Misterios cada vez que asoma su Ilustrísima Nariz por tu despacho y tú no estás".

Hermione hizo un vago gesto con la mano.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero es importante mantenerlo lejos de esto de momento, Charles" –repuso la inefable dándole una palmada amistosa a Pomeroy cuando llegó a su altura, haciendo que el ritmo cardíaco del joven Wilfred oscilase nuevamente entre la taquicardia y la parada cardiorespiratoria. "Dejádmelo a mí, voy a ver qué es lo que pasa" –consultó su reloj de pulsera y se giró hacia el grupo que la esperaba en el foso. "Vamos a hacer un descanso para comer y después seguiremos" –miró de nuevo a Charles Bode. "Cerrad la puerta con todos los hechizos de seguridad. Que Pomeroy se quede fuera vigilando" –añadió mirando a Wilfred. "Si el señor Potter o cualquier otro aparece por aquí, mis órdenes son inequívocas: nadie tiene permitida la entrada a la Cámara" –puntualizó, clavando los ojos en el aterrorizado Pomeroy, que probablemente preferiría que un basilisco con rabia le devorase las vísceras a dentelladas antes que desobedecer una orden de Granger. Pasó junto a los dos hombres y salió de la sala cerrando la puerta con cuidado a sus espaldas. Los cuatro que estaban en el foso iban subiendo las gradas en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la altura donde los esperaban los otros.

"Menos mal, estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar de frustración" –ronroneó Kutchinsky al tiempo que se desperezaba y guardaba la varita dentro de una de sus voluminosas botas militares.

"Hombre, Pomeroy, ¿qué haces por aquí, jugando con cosas de mayores?" –le preguntó Croaker al joven guiñándole un ojo.

"Deja al pobre, que bastante le debe haber costado mantener al Elegido a raya" –bromeó Bode peinándose con la mano. "Vámonos a comer. Supongo que Granger lo mantendrá ocupado durante un rato. Si aparece por aquí, muérdele un tobillo" –le aconsejó haciéndole una seña a Pomeroy, que volvió a ponerse rojo como la grana.

"A mí no me importaría morderle un tobillo al Elegido… u otras cosas" –suspiró Kutchinsky mientras Zebina le daba un codazo amistoso. "Pero me da que él preferiría morderle los tobillos a Granger".

"¿Pero no sale con esa Weasley? ¿La buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies? –preguntó Bradley con interés.

"Eso dice "Corazón de Bruja", pero cualquiera sabe" –atajó Zebina Bizarre con un gesto. "También dijo que era cuestión de tiempo que Granger y Ronald Weasley se prometiesen y aún estamos esperando".

"Weasley tampoco está mal" –concedió Kutchinsky-, "pero no me van demasiado los pelirrojos" –añadió mirando con un gesto de disculpa a Bradley.

"Me temo que para Weasley tampoco eres su tipo: le van más las castañas que las morenas" –terció éste con sorna.

"A otros también les van las castañas" –contraatacó Kutchinsky enarcando las cejas en dirección a Bradley.

"Chicos, chicos, que vamos a asustar a Wilfred" –soltó Croaker chasqueando la lengua. "Va a pensar que no respetamos a la jefa".

"Pues claro que respetamos a Hermione" –aclaró Bode con un suspiro, apoyando una mano grande con una pulcra manicura en el hombro de Pomeroy, que se parecía cada vez más a un tomate maduro. El resto del grupo salió por la puerta de la cámara, todavía enfrascados en sus despreocupadas conjeturas. "Hijo, ella es la más joven del equipo pero también la más brillante… probablemente es la bruja más brillante e inteligente que he conocido en mi vida… y este hatajo de cotillas que ves aquí lo sabe perfectamente y no dudarían ni un momento en acatar una orden suya. Pero… " –Bode hizo un gesto de resignación, pasándose la mano por el cabello-; "a veces parecen un grupito de adolescentes con las hormonas en plena ebullición".

"¡Te estamos oyendo, Charlie!" –retumbó la masculina voz de Bradley desde el otro lado del pasillo.

"¡Y no nos gusta un pelo lo que oímos, Bode!" –añadió Adelphia Kutchinsky con tono condescendiente.

El maduro inefable volvió a suspirar.

"En fin, ya lo irás viendo tú mismo, Pomeroy".


	2. Capítulo 1: Un mal día

Capítulo 1: Un mal día

Mientras tanto, Hermione Granger se dirigía cabizbaja hasta su despacho del segundo piso del Ministerio de Magia, cercano al Cuartel General de Aurores. Disponía de un pequeñísimo despacho en el noveno piso, en el mismo Departamento de Misterios, pero como el acceso estaba vedado a casi todo el personal que no pertenecía al cuerpo de inefables, cada vez que quería reunirse con alguien tenía que pedir un despacho prestado; así que cuando entró en posesión de su cargo decidió solicitar uno de verdad lo más cerca posible de los aurores, con los cuales se reunía con frecuencia. Los inefables eran consultados con frecuencia por asuntos referentes a la seguridad mágica, aunque, por supuesto, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que hacía un inefable.

Y Hermione Granger estaba decidida a que aquello siguiese siendo así.

Harry era harina de otro costal. Entre otras cosas, porque entre las altas jefaturas los secretos eran menos secretos, pero no era la única razón. Mientras subía a su despacho, Hermione iba rumiando sus recuerdos en relación con _El Elegido_.

Cuando Hermione había decidido hacerse inefable, Harry la había mirado con escepticismo. _El-niño-que-vivió_, ahora adulto, pensaba que la mejor profesión del mundo era ser cazador de magos tenebrosos, y a ello se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma desde que había acabado la guerra. Ron Weasley, el segundo miembro del trío dorado, acostumbrado ya a seguir a Harry a todas partes, había decidido hacer lo mismo. Probablemente por ser incapaz de renunciar a la descarga habitual de adrenalina que obtenía de acompañar al mago más perseguido de las últimas décadas, Para Harry, lo lógico era que Hermione, que había luchado junto a él hasta el final, que lo había acompañado durante su teórico séptimo año en Hogwarts sin desfallecer en ningún momento y, gracias a la cual (Harry no era idiota y por tanto era muy consciente de ello), sin duda, había sobrevivido hasta la batalla final, dedicase su vida también a la caza del mago oscuro. Harry no podía aprobar que una mente brillante como la de Hermione se perdiese para la causa. Por eso, cuando Hermione le había comunicado que iba a estudiar en la secretísima escuela de inefables los cinco años reglamentarios y que por tanto no iba a solicitar el ingreso en la academia de aurores, Harry se había sentido fatal. Por eso y porque aquel momento suponía la ruptura con el pasado, con la infancia y con los años dorados de la juventud. A pesar de Voldemort y otras minucias.

Sin embargo, ante todo, Harry era un amigo fiel, y por lo tanto apoyó en todo momento la decisión de Hermione. Pero se sintió triste y abandonado por su amiga, y aunque no le dijo nada, supuso un importante revés para él. La echaba de menos terriblemente, aunque tenía a Ron a su lado y había reiniciado su interrumpida relación con Ginny. La formación como inefable, además, era terriblemente dura y sacrificada, y los fines de semana en que quedaban para tomar algo en el Londres mágico, Hermione parecía estar siempre agotada, se quedaba poco rato y se largaba a casa a dormir entre bostezos.

Ginny había fichado por las Holyhead Harpies en cuanto había dejado Hogwarts. Viajaba mucho con su equipo, pero durante los descansos volvía a Ottery St. Catchpole con su familia y desde allí veía a Harry regularmente. Ginny estaría encantada con su vida como jugadora profesional de quidditch y novia oficial de Harry Potter, de no ser por un pequeño contratiempo que esperaba solucionar a corto o medio plazo. Mientras tanto, se limitaba disfrutar de su vida, de su fama y de su novio.

Ginny mantenía una buena amistad con Hermione, a pesar de que durante su estancia en Hogwards no habían sido amigas íntimas. Pero Ginny era la hermana de Ron, y después la novia de Harry, y el trato frecuente con ella había sido inevitable. Ginny además era cariñosa y divertida, y le aportaba a Hermione el toque femenino del que carecía la amistad con los dos brutos de sus mejores amigos, Harry y Ron. En contra de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba, a Hermione le gustaba mucho el quidditch; le gustaba ver jugar a Griffindor cuando estaban en Hogwarts, y le entusiasmaba ver jugar a la selección británica, pero odiaba jugar porque era bastante mala volando. Por lo tanto, no odiaba el deporte y desde luego no era cierto que no entendiese nada, como la había acusado Ginny una vez, movida probablemente por un ataque de celos descontrolado. Así que Ginny la divertía y entretenía a partes iguales y se llevaban bastante bien. Ginny no podía evitar sentir celos de la íntima amistad que unía a Harry y a Hermione, pero como sabía que tanto uno como otra eran incapaces de cometer un desliz, procuraba no darle más vueltas. Además, sabía que salir con Harry era aceptar también a los otros dos miembros del "pack" que venían con él indefectiblemente: su hermano y Hermione, y que poner a Harry en la encrucijada de tener que elegir entre ellos y ella no iba a ser una buena idea. Ginny sabía que Harry la quería, pero sabía que Harry adoraba a Hermione y que, además, ella le había salvado el pellejo unas cuantas veces. Si Harry simplemente desease a Hermione, Ginny no vería ningún problema, pues indudablemente a ella la veía más como una mujer y a Hermione como una amiga, deseable o no. Pero Harry tenía una deuda de gratitud contraída con Hermione, y Ginny sabía que, ante eso, o se resignaba a compartirlo con su amiga, o probablemente se arriesgase a recibir una patada en el trasero.

Hermione había iniciado una relación con Ron nada más terminar la guerra, pero no había funcionado. Seguían discutiendo por nimiedades, y Hermione no se sentía comprendida por su amigo. Indudablemente, Ron se sentía muy atraído por Hermione, pero intelectualmente jugaban en ligas diferentes. Aún así, Hermione le tenía un cariño enorme a Ron, y él comprendía que era muy afortunado de tenerla, al menos, como amiga. Le había costado más que a ella aceptar que lo suyo no podía ser, pero Hermione lo había plantado con tanta dulzura y tacto que tenía que reconocer que no podía reprocharle nada. Había pasado, claro está, por la etapa del resentimiento, pero Hermione se lo había tomado con humor y le había tomado el pelo con tanto afecto, que a Ron se le había pasado enseguida la pataleta y se había tornado más bien un amigo hiperprotector que interrogaba a los escasos amigos que les presentaba intentando desenmascarar asesinos en serie. Seguían quedando los fines de semana para tomar algo en grupo, e incluso salían a solas como amigos, por lo cual tanto uno como otra estaban bastante satisfechos.

Harry se alegraba terriblemente de que sus dos mejores amigos hubieran terminado tan bien; le hubieran puesto en un terrible problema si se hubiese visto obligado a escoger entre ellos. Ron era estupendo, compañero de trabajo y prácticamente cuñado, pero le hubiera sido imposible renunciar a su amistad con Hermione. Ella lo entendía como nadie, y cuando Harry estaba agobiado en la academia de aurores o simplemente tenía un problema, prefería contárselo a Hermione que a Ron. Sabía que, a pesar de ser una chica, podía darle un punto de vista tanto femenino como masculino si era preciso; su mente analítica diseccionaba el problema y le presentaba la solución ante sus narices, masticada y procesada. En realidad, como solía verbalizar mentalmente Harry con frecuencia, "estar con Hermione era como estar con otro tío". Y además, durante su huida juntos en la segunda guerra habían establecido lazos entre ellos que sería imposible romper de por vida.

Al acabar su formación, Hermione se había comprado, con la ayuda de sus padres, una pequeña casita en un barrio residencial del Londres mágico, tan cerca de la casa de sus padres como de Grimmauld Place. Harry había decidido restaurar la antigua mansión Black, lo cual había sido una tarea titánica. Pero finalmente, casi diez años después, la otrora sombría casa mostraba un aspecto alegre y luminoso que parecía imposible cuando Hermione se había sentado en la lúgubre cocina escuchando atónita los planes de Harry para la casa. Ahora la madera estaba barnizada en tonos claros, las paredes pintadas o empapeladas de colores luminosos, y los muebles eran cómodos, funcionales y mullidos. Parecía más un anuncio de Ikea que el antiguo hogar de un mortífago, como solía decirle Hermione con ironía, insinuando veladamente si el salvador del mundo mágico no tendría una vena gay escondida. Entre collejas y amenazas de imperdonables, Harry pensaba entonces que era una pena que Sirius no pudiese ver en qué se había convertido el sombrío hogar de la bruja (literalmente) de su madre.

Por tanto, como Hermione y Harry vivían en el mundo mágico y estaban conectados a la red flú, tanto Ginny como Ron se pasaban por su casa desde el salón de La Madriguera como Pedro por su casa. Para cerrar su círculo más íntimo, en un barrio más acorde con la colorida personalidad de Tonks, Camden Town, tenían su apartamento los Lupin y su pequeño metamorfomago de pelo turquesa. Aunque al principio a Hermione le parecía que el licántropo y la auror no pegaban ni con cola, el tiempo la convenció de que a veces los polos opuestos se atraen. Remus y Tonks parecían realmente felices, eran unos padres volcados en su pequeño (ahora ya no tan pequeño) y, aunque seguían siendo diametralmente diferentes, parecían entenderse a las mil maravillas. Durante la guerra, tanto Harry como Hermione habían pensado que Lupin no se sentía muy a gusto en aquel matrimonio y que parecía desear escapar del mismo lo más rápidamente posible pero, con el paso de los años, se hacía evidente que el licántropo era un hombre profundamente marcado por su condición y que sus intentos de huida eran más debidos a un equivocado sentimiento de culpabilidad que a otra cosa. Tras la muerte de Voldemort y la caída en desgracia de ciertos sectores elitistas defensores de la sangre pura, a Lupin no le resultó tan difícil encontrar un empleo y, aunque era obvio que no iban a elegirlo Ministro de Magia, McGonagall había recurrido a él para cubrir la eterna vacante de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry, que apreciaba mucho a Lupin y que pensaba que nunca había tenido un profesor mejor, estaba encantado. Tonks seguía siendo auror y compañera de Harry y Ron, y además había desarrollado una profunda amistad con Hermione, que se encontraba más cercana a ella que a Ginny, a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

De modo que la vida de Hermione transcurría agitadamente durante su horario laboral, inmersa en los múltiples misterios que estudiaba, y plácidamente en su vida personal, con un pequeño círculo de buenos amigos que la querían, entre los cuales destacaba, sin ninguna duda, Harry Potter.

Por eso Hermione no quería que el auror asomase la nariz por el Departamento de Misterios. El grupo más selecto de inefables que Hermione tenía bajo su mando estaba concentrado en una secretísima investigación sobre el arco de piedra que se localizaba en el piso más profundo del Ministerio de Magia. En realidad, y aunque la mayor parte de los magos desconocía ese detalle, el Ministerio de Magia había sido construido, siglos atrás, alrededor de donde había sido encontrado el arco. Durante todo aquel tiempo, los magos habían intuido, más que conocido, su significado. Pero hacía un par de años que los inefables había logrado poner las manos sobre un antiquísimo tratado de magia en el que se hacía referencia al arco y al lienzo negro que lo cubría (en la actualidad hecho jirones), y aunque no se explicaba su origen ni su exacto funcionamiento, Hermione había logrado comprender que constituía una extraña conexión entre el mundo de los vivos y otro que no era exactamente la muerte, ni el mundo espectral, ni el más allá. Por lo que Hermione había podido comprender, aquel que atravesase el velo vivo, no moría, sino que pasaba a aquella extraña interfase por la que podía vagar por toda la eternidad.

Lo cual la llevaba a Sirius, claro está.

Si Harry se enteraba de la investigación en la que estaba metida, no iba a parar hasta que le explicase con pelos y señales todo lo que sabía sobre el puñetero arco, y era capaz que meterse a través de él, con la cintura atada a una cuerda, para explorar el "otro lado" durante el tiempo que fuese preciso hasta dar con su adorado padrino. Hermione conocía lo suficiente a Harry (y su complejo de héroe) como para saber que, de entrada, iba a hacerle muy difícil culminar la investigación. Y después iba a tocarle las narices insistiéndole en que tenía que intentar sacar a Sirius de detrás del maldito velo y no iba a dejarle estudiar el caso todo el tiempo que se merecía

Pero además, Hermione temía que todo aquel esfuerzo pudiese llevar a ninguna parte y que, si Harry se enteraba de que sus investigaciones podían llevar al regreso de Sirius y después todo quedaba en agua de borrajas, su desilusión iba a ser terrible. Y ella no iba a ser la que se la causase. Hermione adoraba a Harry, y no soportaba verlo sufrir. Recordaba con gran angustia la vez que habían pasado juntos la Nochebuena, en Godric's Hollow, mientras leían tomados de la cintura la inscripción de la lápida de piedra de la tumba de los padres de Harry. En aquel momento, Hermione fue dolorosamente consciente de que Harry se encontraba completamente solo en el mundo, y esa idea se le clavó en el esternón como una flecha candente. El dolor por su pérdida, y por la pérdida de Sirius cuando prácticamente acababa de encontrar a su padrino, fue un dolor caliente y sólido, que ella sintió como propio. Y no tenía ningunas ganas de repetir la experiencia.

Mientras iba rumiando todo esto, Hermione se acercaba cada vez más a su despacho, donde sabía que el jefe de aurores iba a estar paseándose como una fiera enjaulada. Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de roble con un historiado picaporte, suspiró hondo y con ademán resuelto abrió la puerta.

Sentado en el sillón que estaba frente al suyo, al otro lado de su mesa, con una pierna flexionada y la otra completamente extendida, revolviéndose el pelo con una mano y girando la varita en el aire con la otra, estaba el admirado, respetado y temido _Salvador del Mundo Mágico_. Iba vestido a lo muggle, con unos tejanos, una camiseta y unas botas de jugar al quidditch. La secretaria de Hermione, Adelaide Cornfoot, estaba de pie a su lado, con ademán de estar ofreciéndole una taza de té y, por la forma en que babeaba, de querer ofrecerle algo más horizontal.

"¡Ya era hora! ¿Qué demonios hacéis los inefables ahí abajo, en las catacumbas donde no llega la luz del sol?" –le increpó el auror tras iluminar su cara con una sonrisa al verla.

"Yo también me alegro de verte, gracias" –le replicó Hermione con voz acerada, mientras enarcaba una ceja y se paraba a su lado, cruzándose de brazos. Los escasos avances con el arco la habían puesto de mal humor, y no estaba para aguantar pataletas de su amigo. "Gracias, Adelaide, ya me encargo yo del señor Potter" –añadió, haciéndole un gesto a su secretaria para que los dejase solos.

Harry se puso de pie. No era típico de Hermione reaccionar mal a sus puyas, así que la miró de arriba abajo, le sonrió con sinceridad, y le dio un abrazo tentativo.

"¿Un mal día?" –sugirió.

"De momento, no promete mucho" –gruñó Hermione.

"Vamos, te invito a comer en ese antro para carnívoros que tanto te gusta" –le propuso Harry dándole un golpecito en las costillas.

"¿_El Ganso Tuerto_?" –preguntó Hermione un poco más animada, salivando de anticipación. "De acuerdo, pero con una condición".

"Tú dirás" –aceptó Harry aliviado.

Hermione se sentó en su cómoda butaca, cruzó las piernas y adelantó el tórax mirando a su amigo fijamente.

"Que antes de irnos me expliques eso que te tiene tan preocupado y para lo que has venido a verme" –especificó ella lentamente. "Así después podremos comernos las chuletas con calma".

Harry enarcó las cejas con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que Hermione, al menos aparentemente, le leyese la mente. Cuando estaba especialmente absorbido por un caso, ella se lo notaba a un kilómetro de distancia. Lo conocía tan bien, que a veces se sentía un poco intimidado. Asintió y se repantingó en la silla.

"Necesito tu ayuda" –dijo simplemente. "Esta mañana, el mismísimo Ministro de Magia me ha llamado a su despacho. El Primer Ministro muggle ha dado la voz de alarma por la aparición de dos asesinatos en la periferia de Londres. Un hombre de cuarenta y siete años y una mujer de treinta y dos. Los dos eran magos, como se pudo saber después, pero vivían un tanto al margen del mundo mágico, sin familia ni nadie cercano que se preocupase de ellos. Seguramente por eso tardamos tanto en saber algo de todo esto".

"¿Por qué el Primer Ministro muggle en persona se ocupa de dos asesinatos?" –inquirió Hermione francamente intrigada.

Harry tragó saliva. Sabía que a Hermione no iba a gustarle nada aquello.

"El primer cadáver en aparecer fue el de la mujer, y la policía muggle pensó que se iban a enfrentar a uno de esos maníacos asesinos en serie" –explicó incorporándose más en la silla. "Pero cuando apareció el del varón, los forenses de la policía vieron tantas cosas raras que pensaron que podían estar frente a un caso de extraño asesino en serie, y previendo que podía tratarse de algo realmente importante y que la cosa pudiese írseles de las manos, el propio jefe de Scotland Yard avisó al Primer Ministro".

"¿Qué cosas raras?" –preguntó la inefable sintiendo que no iba a gustarle la respuesta de Harry.

"Los dos cuerpos estaban completamente desangrados, en dos zonas descampadas alejadas del centro de Londres" –le contestó Harry. "No tenían signos de lucha, no tenían ni gota de sangre en las venas, y los análisis de tóxicos fueron negativos. Había restos de un fuego junto cada cadáver, como si hubiesen tenido una lumbre encendida, y alguien se había llevado su corazón".

Hermione sintió cómo un escalofrío la recorría de arriba abajo, y se dio cuenta de que, en una buena temporada, no iba a sentir calor de nuevo.

"Tú eres una inefable. Creo saber lo que significan los indicios, pero estoy seguro de que tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Necesito que me confirmes lo que creo y, si es así, que dejes temporalmente tu trabajo de inefable para ayudarme, porque, que Merlín nos ayude, si se confirman mis sospechas tenemos un buen problema entre manos" –dijo Harry con la frente contraída de la preocupación.

Hermione lo miró durante un rato sin decir nada. Suspiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza. Harry tenía razón. Era un problema de tales dimensiones que no sabía cómo podía acabar.

"Alguien… alguien está creando horrocruxes" –afirmó, mientras Harry cerraba los ojos con pesar.

**Bueno, ya sabemos por qué Hermione no quería que Harry asomase la nariz por el Departamento de Misterios, ¿eh? Y también sabemos que hay un nuevo problema que amenaza la tranquilidad de nuestros amigos. En fin, ahora que Hermione estaba tranquila dedicándose al estudio teórico de la magia, que es lo que realmente le gusta, se va a ver obligada a pasar a la acción de nuevo. ¿Creéis que dejará la investigación sobre el arco y el velo para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a buscar al creador de horrocruxes, o que más bien le sacará horas al sueño para dedicarse a las dos cosas? Conociéndola, yo me inclino por lo segundo. **

**Y ahora, mi agradecimiento a Luna Potter Granger, Efímera, HGHP95, Nair y Honey Black por sus reviews. Este fic está ambientado en un "universo" diferente al de "De la sartén… ¿al fuego?" (de hecho, Hermione es inefable y no auror), ya que éste fue comenzado cuando todavía Rowling no había terminado la serie, y no sabía qué iba a hacer ella con los personajes, pero aparecerán algunas cosas comunes. Ya lo iréis viendo.**

**Pues ya sabéis: y con esto y un bizcocho…**

**Besos a todo el mundo.**

**Lara**


	3. Capítulo 2: Una noche aún peor

Harry se llevó a Hermione a comer a "_El Ganso Tuerto_", y aunque ella pensó que no iba a disfrutar demasiado la comida, en cuanto aquella mezcla de dueño, cocinero, camarero y portero de discoteca le puso delante un enorme solomillo de buey irlandés, olvidó los horrocruxes, el arco, la cámara de la muerte y hasta a Harry y se dedicó a él con anhelo.

"Veo que la posibilidad del regreso de un nuevo tirano megalomaníaco te ha quitado el hambre" -observó Harry con sarcasmo enarcando las cejas. En Howarts no era una remilgada con las comidas y siempre había disfrutado de buen apetito, pero a veces estaba tan concentrada estudiando que olvidaba ir a comer.

"Hambrienta no te voy a servir de mucho" -gruñó Hermione metiéndose en la boca un trozo tiernísimo de carne mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba un gemidito tan malinterpretable que Harry se quedó un rato embobado con la boca abierta sin poder evitarlo. Hermione tenía tanta confianza con él que a veces no recordaba que Harry no era otra chica.

"Eh... entonces, has decidido ayudarme?" -acertó a preguntar, tras cerrar la boca de golpe.

"Claro que voy a ayudarte" -zanjó Hermione con un gesto, como si dudarlo siquiera fuese una herejía. "Pero estoy metida en un asunto muy importante en mi departamento y no puedo abandonarlo ahora. O me tienes a tiempo parcial o no me tienes".

"¿A qué te refieres con "tiempo parcial"?" -preguntó Harry con desconfianza. "Este es un asunto de suma importancia y...".

"Mis asuntos también son de suma importancia, Harry" -le cortó Hermione, tajante.

El auror se la quedó mirando y asintió con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo" -aceptó-; "mejor tenerte a tiempo parcial que no tenerte. Ron, Tonks y yo haremos el trabajo de campo y podemos reunirnos todos los días para revisar los datos que tenemos. ¿Puedo disponer de tu tiempo para que vengas conmigo, digamos, cada dos o tres días?"

"No creo que haya problema con eso, puedo ampliar temporalmente mi jornada y dedicar horas extras cuando tengamos que salir del Ministerio" -asintió Hermione. "¿Cuándo quieres empezar?"

"Podemos ir en cuanto anochezca a la zona de Tooting donde apareció el primer cuerpo" -propuso Harry dando por finalizada su chuleta y apurando la cerveza de mantequilla que le quedaba en la jarra de peltre en que se la habían servido. "Si no terminamos muy tarde, te invito a cenar a casa".

"¿Con Ron y Ginny?" -preguntó la inefable.

Harry pareció dudar unos instantes y su expresión se volvió sombría. Hermione no sabía si era la mención de Ron o de Ginny la que había provocado ese cambio en su actitud. Alargó el brazo a través de la austera mesa de madera de pino llena de desconchones y puso la mano sobre el antebrazo del auror.

"Harry... ¿qué pasa?" -inquirió preocupada.

_El Niño-que-vivió-para-tener-problemas-sentimentales_ negó con la cabeza.

"Tenemos problemas" -se limitó a decir.

"¿Qué clase de problemas?" –insistió la inefable.

Harry vaciló un momento; luego inhaló profundamente y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

"Ginny quiere que nos casemos" –comenzó, sintiendo cómo, de repente, el sabroso trozo de carne se sentía absurdamente pesado en su estómago.

Hermione lo miraba como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza con los poco armoniosos rasgos de Dolores Umbridge.

"¿Y el problema es?" –preguntó sorprendida. "Harry, desde que te conozco he supuesto que querías formar una familia. Aún somos jóvenes para tener hijos, claro, pero si Ginny se siente preparada para asumir la responsabilidad, no veo por qué..."

"El problema es que Ginny no quiere formar ninguna familia" –la interrumpió Harry de visible mal humor. "Cuando empezó a hablar del tema, le dije que me parecía bien tomarnos las cosas con más calma y plantearnos ser padres, pero sus planes no iban por ahí. Dice que ahora está en lo más alto de su carrera y que no se plantea ninguna atadura por ahora. Supongo que a mí no me considera ninguna atadura, sólo a los posibles hijos".

Hermione vaciló, incapaz de comprender todavía el alcance del problema.

"¿Eh... y tú estás preparado para tener hijos? ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Tienes ganas de ser padre?" –inquirió. No había imaginado que su amigo estuviese tan interesado en bebés, biberones, y esas cosas. Tantos años a su lado y esa imagen tierna se le había escapado.

"No" –zanjó Harry. "Realmente no es algo que me plantee de momento".

La fría mente analítica de Hermione estaba a punto de cortocircuitar. No entendía nada.

"Vamos a ver si lo entiendo, Harry" –comenzó lentamente. A ver si verbalizando sus dudas conseguía aclararlas. "Tú vives en Londres, donde eres jefe de aurores. Trabajas casi todo el día y muchas veces incluso el fin de semana; tu trabajo es bastante absorbente. Además, Ginny está fuera de Londres con frecuencia, viaja mucho y que yo sepa sólo está libre un fin de semana al mes; cuando no está jugando con las Hollyhead Arpies, está de viaje promocional, tiene cenas, eventos publicitarios, actividades con sus aficionados, y un largo etcétera. Cuando Ginny vuelve a su casa, pasáis el fin de semana juntos, ¿no? Bien" –añadió al ver que Harry asentía con la cabeza. "¿Tú estás a gusto con esa situación".

"No veo por qué no" –contestó Harry. "Como tú dices, yo también me paso mucho tiempo trabajando. Lo importante es que cuando tenemos tiempo libre lo pasamos juntos".

"Y ahora Ginny añade un nuevo elemento, que es el matrimonio. ¿Es eso lo que quiere Ginny, según tú?" –volvió a preguntar Hermione.

"Eso es exactamente lo que quiere" –aceptó Harry.

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú? –interrogó Hermione. "¿Seguir viviendo como hasta ahora?"

"Yo no tengo ninguna prisa, Hermione, pero tampoco le encuentro ningún sentido a que nos casemos para seguir como hasta ahora" –repuso Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "No quiero casarme para seguir viéndonos una vez al mes. Acepto y respeto su trabajo, pero para eso podemos seguir igual. No necesitamos nada más. Cuando Ginny decida relajar su ritmo y pasar más tiempo fuera de Londres, será el momento de plantear el casarnos y vivir juntos".

Hermione se lo quedó mirando un rato en silencio, sopesando las palabras del auror. Parecia un tanto perdida.

"Harry... ¿tú estarías dispuesto a trabajar menos si tuvieseis hijos?" -preguntó. "Porque sería para tí muy difícil ser auror a tiempo parcial. Y menos jefe de aurores. Si os casaseis, seguirías sin duda teniendo los mismos horarios absurdos, el mismo escaso tiempo libre... eres consciente de que no puedes exigirle a Ginny más que a tí mismo, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que sí" -exclamó indignado. "Puedo ceder mi puesto de jefe temporalmente, puedo delegar responsabilidades, puedo hacer muchas cosas. Pero Ginny sencillamente no quiere eso. No tiene ningún interés en formar una familia. Parece que sólo quiere una gran boda, aparecer en "Corazón de Bruja", un gran anillo y que todo el mundo la llame "señora Potter". Quiere un enlace entre _El Elegido_ y _La Famosa Jugadora de Quidditch_. Dice que llevamos ya diez años juntos y que la gente se pregunta cuándo vamos a casarnos... pero quiere mantener el ritmo de viajes, partidos, entrenamientos... Y yo, la verdad, no encuentro ninguna necesidad de casarnos si vamos a seguir como hasta ahora".

Hermione guardó silencio, sorprendida por la amargura oculta tras las palabras de su amigo. Harry nunca le había hablado de Ginny en estos términos. Parecía perfectamente feliz con su relación.

"Eh… ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco injusto con ella?" –acertó a preguntar, preocupada. "A Ginny todavía le quedan unos cinco o seis años para pensar en retirarse. No puedes pedirle que deje el quidditch por ti… al menos de momento" –le aconsejó a su amigo.

"Jamás se me ocurriría pedirle que dejase el quidditch" –insistió Harry con terquedad. "Es más, jamás se me ocurriría pedirle que dejase de trabajar, o pedirle algo que yo no estuviese dispuesto a hacer" –zanjó con un gesto de la mano. "Pero en algún momento, si queremos formar una familia, los dos tendremos que ceder. Y no veo que Ginny vaya a ceder en absoluto" –finalizó el auror.

"Entonces no quieres tener hijos de momento" –resumió Hermione.

"No".

"Pero te gustaría pasar más tiempo con Ginny" –repitió la inefable.

"Si nos casamos, sí" –puntualizó Harry. "Si Ginny quiere seguir así cinco años más, por mí está bien, no tengo prisa. Pero para dar un paso más, tengo que ver qué está ella dispuesta a cambiar".

"¿Y tú?"

"Yo no quiero cambiar mi ritmo de trabajo, pero si Ginny quiere, no veo por qué no hacerlo. Puedo aceptar menos trabajo de campo, al menos temporalmente, salir antes y delegar en cuestiones administrativas".

"Ya veo…" –murmuró Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

Harry se revolvió incómodo en su silla. Esa mirada inquisidora de Hermione lo ponía muy nervioso. Miró a su alrededor. La mayoría de los clientes de "_El Ganso Tuerto_" habían ido abandonando el local y ahora estaban casi solos. Su amiga lo seguía observando con aquella mirada suya tan característica, que parecía clavarse en su cerebro de manera más certera que cualquier hechizo de legeremancia.

"¿Qué es lo que ves?" –quiso saber, incómodo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Este era un problema que Harry tenía que solucionar solo. Era evidente que Harry había perdido la confianza en Ginny, que creía que le interesaba más _El Elegido_ que el propio y simple Harry, que veía la figura famosa, el héroe de guerra, antes que al muchacho que había dormido años en una alacena. Hermione sabía que esa confianza era difícil de recuperar si no se le ponía solución al problema. Ella misma había perdido la confianza en Ron, la sensación de que podía confiarle su vida y sus problemas había desaparecido en un momento dado de su relación. Ron había quedado incapacitado para ser su novio, aunque el afecto era tan fuerte entre ellos que no había ningún impedimento para que siguiesen siendo los mejores amigos. Pero ya se sabe, los amigos son una cosa y el amor de tu vida otra bien diferente. Harry se sentía algo utilizado por Ginny, y si esa sensación no desaparecía podía acabar con su relación.

"Tienes que decirle esto a Ginny, Harry, tienes que hablar y sincerarte con ella" –le explicó con paciencia. "Es posible que ella no tenga ni idea de cómo te sientes, y cuanto más tardes en explicárselo, más grande se hará este agujero que hay entre vosotros. ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar hoy en lugar de cenar conmigo?"

"Está en una concentración cerca de Appleby, porque este sábado juegan contra los Arrows" –le contestó el auror. "Volverá a Londres después del partido, si no tiene ninguna actividad promocional".

"Bien, deberías hablar con ella entonces" –sugirió Hermione con suavidad. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Era evidente que al héroe más heroico del mundo mágico le aterrorizaba más una charla sentimental con su novia que enfrentarse a un batallón de mortífagos armados hasta los dientes.

"De acuerdo, ahora voy a volver a trabajar hasta las seis" –zanjó el auror. "El Ministro de Magia vendrá a mi casa esta tarde, sobre las siete, para darme más información que le han suministrado los muggles. Dice que prefiere que nos veamos en mi casa, que atraerá menos curiosidad. ¿A qué hora puedo recogerte para ir a Tooting?"

"Quería seguir trabajando hasta las ocho" –contestó Hermione. "Podemos aparecernos allí a las ocho, calculo que con un par de horas tendremos suficiente, y luego te dejo que me des de cenar. Después de este solomillo, un plato de pasta será suficiente" –sugirió pasándose la palma de la mano por el estómago.

"Hecho, tragona" –se burló el auror. "No sé dónde metes todo eso que te comes"

Hermione suspiró profundamente.

"Es el trabajo de inefable, ya sabes, todo ese estrés…" –fingió, poniendo voz de víctima.

"Estoy seguro de que los inefables os encerráis todo el día en un cuarto de esos del departamento de misterios, jugando al _scrabble_"

"Claro, el único cuerpo útil del ministerio es el de los aurores, que son los únicos que les zurran a los malos… ay, qué haríamos sin vosotros…" –se burló Hermione.

"No te rías, pequeña bruja…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se pasó toda la tarde trabajando en el arco con sus compañeros inefables, buscando formas de descifrar el misterio que ocultaba. Cuando hasta Bradley, Croaker y Bode, los hombres del grupo, decidieron dejar de lado su orgullo masculino y aceptar que estaban agotados y que ya no podían concentrarse en el puñetero arco ni un segundo más, Hermione se dio cuenta de que, en primer lugar, estaba presionando a su equipo hasta extremos inhumanos, y en segundo lugar, que eran ya las nueve de la noche y que Harry no había dado señales de vida todavía.

Recogió sus cosas y le mandó una lechuza a Harry, pero la lechuza volvió a los diez minutos con el pergamino todavía atado a la pata. Preocupada, se asomó a la chimenea de su despacho, arrojó un puñado de polvos flú, y, arrodillada sobre el cálido suelo de madera, consiguió mandar su cabeza a Grimmauld Place.

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio la acogedora cocina de la casa de su amigo, comprendió que debía haber un buen motivo para que Harry no se hubiese presentado. La larga mesa de madera de abedul estaba partida por la mitad, y las sillas estaban tiradas por el suelo de forma irregular, como si la cocina hubiese sido el escenario de una pelea. No había demasiados destrozos, pero el desorden y la mesa rota no dejaban lugar a dudas.

"¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!" –gritó desgañitándose. "¡Harry, ¿estás ahí?! ¡¿Estás bien, Harry?!"

Pero el auror no contestó. Hermione sólo tenía un pequeño ángulo de visión, y no podía ver si la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta o cerrada. Cerró los ojos e hizo que su cabeza retornase de la chimenea de Harry.

Hermione no era auror, pero los inefables tenían un entrenamiento de seguridad importante, ya que en ocasiones se encontraban en situaciones tan peligrosas como los aurores. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Se apresuró a dar la voz de alarma. Acudió al Cuartel General de Aurores, junto a su despacho, para advertir de lo sucedido a los que estaban allí de guardia. En cuanto abrió la puerta, vio allí a Ron, leyendo con pachorra un ejemplar de "La Gaceta del Quidditch", repantingado en una butaca. Llevaba uno de los jerseys Weasley bajo la túnica, completamente abierta.

"¡Ron! ¡Ron, es Harry!" –jadeó Hermione corriendo hacia su amigo. El pelirrojo pegó un salto y la agarró de los brazos, preocupado por la obvia angustia de ella. En cuestión de pocos minutos, todo el cuerpo de aurores estaba movilizado en grupos. Ron obligó a Hermione a quedarse allí, mientras un auror en prácticas se quedaba con ella, vigilando que se encontrase bien y que, como dijo el pelirrojo, no hiciese ninguna tontería.

"Harry es el jefe de aurores, y si han asaltado su casa, es posible que no esté allí y que haya magos peligrosos todavía en Grimmault Place" –le explicó Ron agitado, sujetándola por los hombros. "Tú eres la jefa de los inefables, no puedes ponerte en peligro yendo allí con nosotros, y además tendría que poner a tres aurores como mínimo sólo para protegerte. Cuando sepamos dónde está Harry, vendré a por ti" –le prometió el pelirrojo, dándole un beso rápido en la coronilla antes de salir disparado por la chimenea.

A regañadientes, Hermione se quedó en aquella sala enorme y solitaria, en la compañía de un jovencito de unos diecinueve años, rostro acneico y voz temblorosa.

"Se…señora Granger, pu…puedo ofrecerle un té… o unos bocadillos, si quiere…" –balbuceó el joven aspirante a auror. Le recordaba al joven Pomeroy, tan intimidado por su presencia.

"No quiero nada, gracias, señor…" –replicó Hermione, pacientemente.

"Proudfoot, señora Granger, Caius Proudfoot" –completó el joven y aterrorizado aspirante. "Tenemos pociones de todo tipo y…".

"Señor Proudfoot, le aseguro que no necesito pociones tranquilizantes" –atajó Hermione lanzándole una mirada asesina.

"Sss… sí, señora Granger, entiendo, señora Granger…" –tartamudeó el pobre Proudfoot. Hermione suspiró resignada. Jefa de inefables, heroína de la segunda guerra, íntima amiga del mayor héroe del mundo mágico, miembro del Trío Dorado… no le extrañaba que el pobre Proudfoot pareciese a punto de hacerse pis encima.

"Proudfoot, si quiere hacer algo útil, vaya a buscar al Ministro de Magia y explíquele lo que ha pasado"

"A… al Mi… ¿Ministro de Magia?"

"Sí, Proudfoot, al llegar a la primera planta, ya sabe. Obviamente, es posible que el Ministro no se encuentre allí, pero habrá alguien allí, alguno de sus secretarios, que le dirá cómo ponerse en contacto con él. Dígale que va de mi parte y explíquele que la casa de Potter ha sido asaltada" –le explicó la inefable. Al ver que el joven vacilaba, Hermione perdió la paciencia. "Proudfoot, le aseguro que no tengo intención de escaparme de aquí, y si la tuviera, el cuerpo de aurores entero no podría evitarlo. Por si lo duda, los aurores no tienen autoridad sobre los inefables, y por si todavía no se decide, le recuerdo que jerárquicamente estoy por encima de usted, señor Proudfoot, así que muévase de una vez".

Antes de que Hermione pudiese pestañear, Proudfoot había salido del Cuartel General de Aurores a la mayor velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas. Hermione se sentó en una de las butacas con un bufido, pero no tuvo tiempo de desesperarse. Al cabo de un par de minutos, el mismo Ron Weasley apareció en la chimenea, rodeado de llamas verdes y con la cara tiznada de cenizas.

"¡Ron!"

Sin decir nada, el auror abrió los brazos y acogió a una Hermione temblorosa.

"Ron, no…" –gimió ella temiéndose lo peor. Temblaba incontroladamente, viendo la expresión sombría del pelirrojo.

"Hemos encontrado a Harry, en su habitación, y está bien" –la interrumpió Ron con voz apagada.

"¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Harry está bien?!" –exclamó Hermione con expresión esperanzada. "Entonces…"

Ron la interrumpió con un gesto.

"Varios aurores ya han salido para traer un equipo de sanadores de San Mungo para que lo reconozcan, y otros han ido a avisar al Ministro de Magia. De momento tenemos que mantener esto en el más absoluto secreto, pero ahora tienes que venir conmigo a ver a Harry" –exigió con voz suave.

"Ron, ¿qué le pasa a Harry?" –preguntó Hermione sujetándose a Ron y entrando con él en el amplio hogar de la chimenea de los aurores.

"Ahora lo verás" –le contestó su amigo con voz apagada.

Hermione notó la típica y desagradable sensación de viajar en la red flú. Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place, había aurores por todas partes, con lo cual la acogedora y habitualmente tranquila casa de Harry parecía el atrio del Ministerio de Magia a hora punta. Ron no la soltó en ningún momento. Atravesaron el amplio comedor, que también mostraba desorden y algunas sillas caídas, y subieron juntos por la amplia escalinata. Ron le había pasado el brazo por los hombros y apretaba con suavidad a su amiga, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. Al llegar al piso superior, se dirigieron al dormitorio de Harry, que Hermione conocía perfectamente. La puerta estaba cerrada, y no mostraba señales de violencia. Ron tocó la puerta con los nudillos, suavemente.

"¡Adelante!" –dijo desde el otro lado una voz firme y desconocida.

Ron abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Hermione apoyando la palma de la mano en su espalda. Hermione entró con rapidez. El héroe del mundo mágico estaba sentado en su cama. Estaba completamente despeinado, pero consciente. Llevaba los mismos tejanos con los que lo había visto a la hora de comer, pero estaba descalzo y sin camiseta. Tenía una expresión extraña, con una mirada perdida. A su alrededor había un montón de aurores, todos con la varita en la mano y expresión ceñuda. Al ver a Hermione bajaron las varitas respetuosamente.

"¡Harry!" –exclamó Hermione yendo hacia él. Se paró bruscamente al ver que su amigo levantaba la cabeza y la miraba como si no la hubiera visto en su vida. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y la miró de arriba abajo.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" –preguntó el jefe de aurores.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bueno, un capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior, y vamos yendo rápidamente hacia el meollo de la  
historia. Recapitulemos: Hermione, inefable, está intentando penetrar el misterio del arco de la cámara de la muerte (y ver si de paso puede recuperar a Sirius). Mientras tanto, un nuevo y terrible problema parece cernirse sobre el mundo mágico: alguien está creando horrocruxes, y, por tanto, intentando hacerse inmortal (¿un proyecto de nuevo "Lord Voldemort"?), cometiendo, mientras tanto, algunos pequeños ****_asesinatillos_**** sin importancia. Harry y Hermione están a punto de aunar fuerzas para luchar contra este nuevo problema cuando Harry es atacado. Alguien parece haberle lanzado un ****_obliviate_****, pero… ¿quién? Y, sobre todo, ¿para qué? ¿No sería más sencillo haberse librado directamente del famosísimo héroe lanzándole un ****_avada_**** y mandándolo al otro barrio? ¿Quién va a dedicarse ahora a investigar el caso de los ****_horrocruxes_****? ¿Qué pasará cuando Ginny se entere de lo que le ha pasado a su novio? ¿La recordará Harry a ella? ¿Quién es el nuevo Ministro de Magia? ¿Ganarán las Arpies la liga de quidditch? **

**Como esta última pregunta no es relevante, no lo sabremos todavía, pero en el próximo capítulo sí tendremos algunas respuestas a tanto interrogante. Así que ya sabéis… manteneos conectados.**

**Besos a montones,**

**Lara**


	4. Capítulo 3: En ocasiones veo torposoplos

Siguiendo las palabras de Harry se hizo un tenso silencio en la habitación. Hermione los miraba alternativamente a él y a Ron, mientras los aurores que los rodeaban se mantenían impasibles.

"Te… ¿te ha reconocido a ti?" –le preguntó Hermione a Ron, intentando que su voz no temblase.

"No, no ha reconocido a nadie. Todavía estaba inconsciente cuando llegamos, no sabemos si por un _desmaius_ o simplemente por las secuelas del _obliviate_. Sin embargo, cuando irrumpimos aquí, recuperó el conocimiento rápidamente e intentó defenderse. Le salían los hechizos sin problemas, así que recuerda que es mago, o al menos _sabe hacer magia_…" –explicó Ron. "Bueno, tú eres la sabelotodo" –añadió con una sonrisa. "No estoy muy seguro de si es posible hacer un _obliviate_ _parcial_…".

El cerebro de Hermione comenzó a trabajar a toda prisa. Ella era una experta en _obliviates_… cuando había desmemorizado a sus padres para hacer que emigrasen a Australia había leído absolutamente todo lo que había caído en sus manos, obsesionada con no causarles ningún daño irreparable. Sabía que borrarle la memoria a alguien era un asunto terriblemente delicado, y que un resultado como el que veían en Harry podía ser fruto tanto del hechizo de un mago muy poderoso como, en el peor de los casos, simplemente de un hechizo mal elaborado. Esa situación era más peligrosa porque no se sabía cómo podía evolucionar el daño causado.

"Seguís sin contestarme" –se oyó la voz del salvador del mundo mágico. "Ronald me ha dicho que es uno de mis mejores amigos, y que iba a buscar a mi mejor amiga. ¿Eres tú?" –repitió con tono ligeramente borde.

Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que Harry seguía allí, desmemorizado.

"Sí, soy yo" –confirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Sólo somos amigos?" –interrogó Harry con voz inquisitiva, mirándola como si la evaluase, de arriba abajo y sin cortarse un pelo. Hermione enrojeció súbitamente, consciente de que los aurores que estaban en el dormitorio habían abierto los ojos como platos. Ron, en cambio, fruncía el ceño mosqueado.

"Sí, tú tienes novia, Ginny" –explicó Hermione notando cómo le ardían las mejillas y jurando que cuando Harry recuperase la memoria le iba a dar unas cuantas clases de modales para desmemorizados. "Es la hermana de Ron".

"Oh… bueno…" –repuso Harry. Por algún motivo que Hermione desconocía, parecía algo chafado. Los otros aurores observaron que Harry parecía apreciar el aspecto de Hermione de forma muy positiva. Ron se limitó a enarcar una ceja y a fruncirle el ceño a su amigo. Hermione simplemente parecía desear que la tierra se abriese con un _diffindo_ y se la tragase.

"¿Habéis llamado a los sanadores?" –preguntó.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

"He mandado a buscar a Luna" –repuso. Luna Lovegood, sorprendentemente, era la Directora General de Sanadores en el Hospital de San Mungo. Hermione siempre había pensado que Luna seguiría los pasos de su padre en _El Quisquilloso_, pero la joven Ravenclaw había decidido hacerse sanadora, profesión que Hermione en un principio había encontrado incompatible con el carácter soñador y fantasioso de la rubia. Pero Luna era algo más que lo que parecía: se había rodeado de un comité de redacción completo y profesional, había dejado sólo un pequeño porcentaje de la revista dedicado a las teorías conspirativas y las fantasías aberrantes, y ahora _El Quisquilloso_ se había convertido en una publicación que, si bien no gozaba del prestigio y la fama de seriedad de El Profeta, tenía una pátina de credibilidad parecida y la merecida fama de ser mucho más amena y divertida. Como resultado de ello, El Quisquilloso era la revista de mayor tirada del mundo mágico, se traducía a varios idiomas y Luna estaba forrada.

"Convendría llamar también a Lupin, que para algo es experto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y quizás no estuviese de más que viniese McGonagall también" –propuso, en voz baja.

"A mí también me parece buena idea. Kingsley estará al llegar, así que podemos consultarle directamente" –contestó Ron.

"Tonks tendrá que ponerse al frente de la Oficina de Aurores, supongo" –divagó Hermione mirando a Ron. Éste asintió.

"Si Harry no está, ella ocupa su puesto. Y es como si Harry no estuviese, ahora. Tonks también estará aquí enseguida".

"No tengo ni idea de quién estáis hablando" –gruñó el joven Potter. "¿Quiénes son Luna, Lupin, McGonagall, Kingsley y Tonks, y por qué demonios tienen que venir aquí?"

Hermione miró a Ron preocupada, pero éste se encogió de hombros. Ella suspiró profundamente y se sentó al lado de Harry, mirándolo a los ojos con gesto de resignación. Aquel Harry se parecía desagradablemente al Harry irritable, tenso y estresado con el que había compartido tantas noches en aquella vieja tienda, durante la guerra. Sabía que Ron no tenía la paciencia suficiente como para explicarle lo que le había pasado, y además Hermione había interceptado alguna mirada hostil entre ambos. Probablemente a Ron le preocupaba que Harry no recordase a Ginny y seguramente le había mosqueado la mirada apreciativa que le había lanzado a Hermione. Los celos de Ron hacia Harry parecían un asunto solucionado hacía mucho tiempo, pero ya dice el refrán que donde hubo fuego, siempre quedan brasas. Y en este caso quedaban brasas en cantidad suficiente para asar el calamar gigante de Hogwarts a la parrilla.

"Quizás sería mejor que nos explicases lo que recuerdas"

En ese momento se abrió, sin llamar, la puerta del dormitorio. Una joven de pelo pajizo vestida con la túnica verde lima de los sanadores entró como un vendaval, haciendo que los aurores levantasen las varitas y se colocasen en posición de ataque. Llevaba un maletín de cuero rojo, la varita asomando por un bolsillo de la túnica, y debajo de ella, que estaba abierta de par en par, se apreciaba un vestido amarillo limón con grandes lunares blancos. Unas sandalias de tiras moradas que ascendían por unas bien torneadas pantorrillas completaban tan discreto conjunto. Hermione reprimió la tentación de conjurar unas gafas de sol.

"Hola, Luna" –acertó a murmurar.

"¡Hola, chicos! Huy, parece que acabo de llegar en uno de esos momentos en que los torposoplos os rodean, susurrándoos cosas detrás de las orejas, como en Howarts. ¿Cómo estás, Harry? –comenzó Luna. Hablaba lentamente, con la expresión soñadora tan típica de ella, y su presencia pareció calmar algo a Harry. Mientras hablaba, se inclinó sobre la cama y apoyó en ella el maletín, rebuscando en su desordenado interior un frasco de líquido morado. Lo abrió, lo olió y se lo tendió a Harry. "Toma, bebe" –le dijo.

El auror cogió el frasco que Luna le daba. "¿Qué es esto?" –preguntó con desconfianza. ¿Y qué son los torposoplos?"

"Es una poción tranquilizante" –le explicó ella con tranquilidad. "Uno debe de sentirse un poco nervioso si lo desmemorizan, aunque no puedo saberlo con seguridad porque nunca me han desmemorizado. Y los torposoplos son seres que se meten por tus orejas y hacen que te sientas confundido" –se giró hacia el resto de ocupantes de la habitación. "Y ahora, tengo que reconocer a Harry, así que me gustaría que nos dejaseis solos…"

Hermione miró a Harry y sus ojos se cruzaron durante varios segundos. Era evidente que al joven auror no le apetecía que ella se marchase. Hermione le lanzó a Luna una mirada suplicante, pero la rubia le sonrió con condescendencia.

"Vamos, Hermione, Harry estará bien conmigo. Ahora necesito trabajar tranquila. ¿Quieres mis gafas para ahuyentar torposoplos? Veo muchos alrededor de tus orejas…" –la calmó pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros y llevándola hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Los aurores y Ron esperaban fuera a que la inefable saliese, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Luna se dirigió a Hermione otra vez. "No te preocupes, Hermione, Harry estará bien. Incluso antes de reconocerlo, puedo decirte que está mucho mejor que la última vez que lo ví, hace unos meses; por lo menos está menos confundido que entonces"-

"Luna, lo han desmemorizado" –la contradijo Hermione pesarosa.

La sanadora sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Eso significa que va a sentirse más libre de decidir que antes, ya lo verás. Harry lleva muchos años haciendo lo que todo el mundo piensa que tiene que hacer, y ahora_ no tiene que hacerlo porque no lo recuerda_" –insistió Luna dejando a Hermione confundida.

"Yo creo que Harry siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido" –insistió Hermione.

Luna la miró con una sonrisa cariñosa, desarmándola. Hermione se había sentido siempre algo culpable por su comportamiento condescendiente con la sanadora durante sus estudios en Hogwarts, mientras que la rubia la había tratado siempre con muchísimo afecto.

"Pues yo creo que Harry siempre ha hecho lo que ha creído que quería" –le contestó Luna. "Parece que va a estar desmemorizado un tiempo, así que ya veremos lo que hace ahora. Y ahora déjame sola con él… yo te lo cuidaré, Hermione".

La inefable quiso decir que no tenía que cuidárselo _a ella_, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza y renunció a hacer cambiar de opinión a Luna. Su amiga era imposible, siempre ideando teorías extrañas. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado tras ella.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al cabo de unos minutos, la casa de Harry James Potter parecía un estadio de _quidditch_ durante la final del mundial. Hermione le había lanzado un _reparo_ a la mesa de la cocina después de comprobar que se había roto de un golpe y no con un hechizo, y se había sentado allí con Ron, esperando. La primera en llegar había sido Tonks, luciendo una melena corta verde esmeralda con el flequillo trasquilado, y nada más aparecer en la chimenea se había llevado por delante un par de sillas. A continuación apareció Remus Lupin, con gesto serio y concentrado. Saludó afectuosamente a Ron y a Hermione, y le dio un suave beso en los labios a su esposa, que se abrazó a él y lo hizo sentarse a su lado. Después de que entrase Remus apareció, con una túnica en tartán violeta, la directora de Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall, quien saludó muy afectuosamente a Hermione, su ex-estudiante favorita. El último en llegar fue Kingsley Shacklebolt, con su característico sombrero bordado y su túnica adamascada. Todos se pusieron en pie respetuosamente cuando entró.

"Vamos, chicos, que soy yo" –rechazó él con un gesto. "Podéis ahorraros toda esta tontería".

"¿Dónde está el señor Potter?" –preguntó la profesora McGonagall visiblemente preocupada.

"¿Estáis seguros de que le han desmemorizado?" –inquirió Lupin pasándose la mano por la barbilla.

"Luna lo está evaluando ahora" –aclaró Hermione. "Imagino que cuando termine podrá decirnos algo más. Cuando yo llegué no me reconoció".

"A mí tampoco" –añadió Ron. "Cuando llegamos aquí, la casa estaba en silencio. La mesa de la cocina estaba rota, y las sillas por el suelo. La mesa se había roto porque la habían golpeado con eso" –explicó señalando a un atizador de la chimenea, viendo que Tonks se ponía roja y le lanzaba una mirada furibunda-, "así que no podemos detectar restos de hechizos en los bordes. Exploramos toda la casa y vimos que lo que está roto o desordenado es por efecto mecánico de golpes o patadas, pero no hay restos de hechizos excepto en Harry. Él estaba tirado en el suelo de su dormitorio, boca abajo. Cuando llegamos, volvió en sí y se giró hacia nosotros lanzándonos _expelliarmus_ a diestro y siniestro".

"Al menos en eso parece el Harry de siempre" –interrumpió Lupin con una triste sonrisa. Recordaba avergonzado su discusión durante la guerra sobre si los encantamientos desarmadores podían ser un ataque eficaz o eran más propios de un escolar en un club de duelo. El tiempo le había dado la razón a Harry, venciendo al propio Voldemort con un encantamiento que se aprendía a los once años.

"¿Recuerda cómo usar una varita? Eso es notable en un desmemorizado" –exclamó Kingsley Shacklebolt enarcando las cejas.

"No tanto… cuando yo desmemoricé a mis padres utilicé un encantamiento selectivo… no me recordaban a mí, pero seguían manteniendo sus conocimientos sobre Odontología, sabían francés… y seguían conociéndose el uno al otro" –expuso Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba aquellos recuerdos sobre lo que se había visto obligada a hacer.

"Pero tú no querías hacerles daño a tus padres, querida… sólo protegerlos" –la interrumpió McGonagall apretándole el antebrazo con cariño por encima de la mesa. Hermione le devolvió una mirada dulcificada y su ex-profesora le sonrió con afecto."De todos modos, Hermione tiene razón. Mi colega, el profesor Filius Flitwick podría explicarnos mucho más sobre este tema, pero el caso es que no existe un solo encantamiento desmemorizante, sino muchos. Imagino que la señorita Granger habrá utilizado una combinación de un hechizo desmemorizante parcial y un _admonitus mutio_, probablemente, que no es más que una transformación compleja, para conseguir que sus padres conservasen sus recuerdos y la olvidasen a ella" –Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y la profesora McGonagall musitó "brillante" de forma casi imperceptible. Ron suprimió una sonrisa. La mutua devoción entre Hermione y la profesora McGonagall y la admiración que cada una de ellas profesaba por la mente de la otra era algo que nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

"Efectivamente, si alguien quería inutilizar a Harry desmemorizándolo, lo más lógico hubiese sido lanzarle un potente _obliviate_ y dejarlo absolutamente amnésico, como a Lockhart" –intervino Lupin con su sensatez habitual. "Dora, ¿hay algún motivo por el que a alguien le interese especialmente desmemorizar a Harry? ¿Estaba trabajando en un caso especialmente delicado?"

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la cocina. Tonks, la subjefa de aurores, miró a Ron y a Hermione, y después al Ministro de Magia. Éste asintió casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

"Lo cierto es que sí" –comenzó Tonks irguiéndose en su silla. "El primer ministro británico habló esta mañana con Kingsley para explicar que habían aparecido dos cadáveres en las afueras de Londres con un mes de diferencia. El primero, una mujer joven, apareció en Tooting el 18 de marzo. El segundo, un hombre de mediana edad, apareció cerca de Wimbledon hace una semana y media, el 12 de abril. Los cadáveres estaban desangrados, no había signos de violencia, y alguien les había quitado el corazón…" –el silencio que reinaba en la cocina se hizo más tenso, más palpable. Todos se miraron entre ellos y a continuación volvieron a fijar sus ojos en Tonks, pendientes de lo que temían que fuese a decir a continuación-; "…y, por lo que parece, se lo habían quitado mientras todavía estaban _vivos_…".

La profesora McGonagall apartó la mirada, horrorizada. Ron y Lupin tenían la cara desencajada, y los únicos que parecían entender al cien por cien lo que aquello significaba eran Hermione y Kingsley.

"Hermione, después de hablar con el primer ministro muggle le expliqué a Harry lo que sucedía, y él me dijo que sospechaba lo que podía significar, pero que tenía que consultarlo contigo primero. ¿Hablasteis de eso?" –inquirió el Ministro de Magia.

Ella asintió.

"Sí, comimos juntos y me lo dijo. Harry ya lo suponía, pero yo se lo confirmé: son las evidencias de una maldición para crear _horrocruxes_".

Todos contuvieron la respiración. Se miraron unos a otros, comprendiendo lo que aquello significaba. Shacklebolt asintió con la cabeza y Lupin se pasó la mano por la frente, con expresión derrotada.

"Debemos estar preparados para lo peor" –dijo. "Diez años después de la muerte de Voldemort sigue habiendo muchos mortífagos ocultos, gente simpatizante de los sangre pura o que odian a los _muggles_. Las ideas siguen ahí: Volvemort está muerto pero puede aparecer otro como él…" –Tonks sufrió un escalofrío involuntario ante las palabras de Remus. Su marido parecía derrotado ante la perspectiva de un resurgimiento de los mortífagos. Minerva McGonagall, que junto a Lupin eran los únicos que habían luchado en la Orden del Fénix original y en la segunda, también tenía la cara desencajada. Ni uno ni otro pensaban que pudieran soportar una nueva masacre. "Ahora ya no tenemos a Dumbledore ni a Harry".

"Yo no estoy muerto"

Todos se giraron tan rápido que se oyó el crujir de varias vértebras. En el vano de la puerta de la cocina se encontraba la despeinada figura del salvador del mundo mágico. Tras él, Luna Lovegood con la expresión algo perdida de costumbre.

"Parece que Harry ha olvidado a las personas" –se limitó a decir, como si eso lo aclarase todo.

"¿A las personas?" –preguntó Remus. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Harry está bajo los efectos de un _obliviate _parcial" –explicó Luna. "El efecto no es el mismo que el de otros pacientes que vemos en San Mungo… Harry recuerda muchas cosas, cosas que vivió y que aprendió, sitios donde estuvo… lo que no recuerda es con quién hizo todo eso. Recuerda sitios y situaciones, pero no nos recuerda a ninguno de nosotros. Es un hechizo parcial, pero lanzado por un mago poderoso, sin duda".

Se hizo un silencio en la luminosa cocina.

"¿Es capaz de saber quién es amigo o enemigo?" –preguntó Kingsley.

"No, claro que no" –repuso Luna alegremente. "Para eso tendría que tener a su lado a alguien las veinticuatro horas del día; si no, tendría que atacar indiscriminadamente a cualquiera que se le acercase porque no sabría sus intenciones, o bien no defenderse y arriesgarse a que cualquier mortífago lo pillase desprevenido".

Volvió a hacerse el silencio, mientras todos los presentes rumiaban la información. Harry, mientras tanto, permanecía serio junto a ella, con una evidente cara de pocos amigos. Hermione no tenía que esforzarse mucho en suponer que toda aquella situación lo superaba. En medio del silencio, se oyó a Shacklebolt suspirar.

"Harry, eres jefe de aurores, un mago poderoso y con muchos enemigos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que te ataquen, y si esto trasciende a la prensa, tendrás a las puertas de Grimmauld Place una cola interminable de mortífagos guardando turno para lanzarte un _avada_" –hizo una pausa. "Pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos, con tu experiencia, formación y poder, a que andes por ahí lanzando hechizos aturdidores o de desarme a diestro y siniestro. Me temo que tienes que estar acompañado todo el día por uno de nosotros. Al menos, mientras no estés en el Ministerio".

"No tengo ninguna intención de llevar niñera" –respondió Harry con tono firme.

Hermione suspiró profundamente. Cuando era adolescente, Harry parecía haber heredado más genes maternos, pero a medida que había ido cumpliendo años, empezaba a dudar si los genes merodeadores no habían estado allí desde el principio, agazapados. "No se trata de tener niñera… se trata de protegerte de los mortífagos y de proteger a los demás de un ataque tuyo. Además, si no reconoces a nadie, tarde o temprano la gente se dará cuenta de que has perdido la memoria y la prensa se enterará. Rita Skeeter publicará la historia en menos tiempo del que se tarda en decir "snitch". Tendrás además un montón de preguntas y necesitas a alguien que te las conteste" –explicó con paciencia.

El jefe de aurores se quedó callado, sopesando la información. Mientras tanto, Tonks, con una casi inapreciable sonrisa, hablaba en voz baja con Kingsley y Remus. El Ministro de Magia asintió con gesto esperanzado, mientras Lupin miraba a su esposa con un cierto gesto de sospecha.

"Luna, ¿crees que podréis revertir el hechizo desmemorizante de Harry?" –preguntó el licántropo con expresión dubitativa.

"No tengo ni idea" –expuso la rubia con pasmoso entusiasmo. "Pero pondré manos a la obra a mis mejores sanadores, y Harry tendrá que pasarse por San Mungo al menos una vez al día".

"Ni hablar. Prefiero seguir desmemorizado" –gruñó Harry.

"No digas tonterías. Necesitas recordar, Harry, es peligroso que sigas en este estado" –lo reprendió Hermione con tono autoritario. "Y además estás en medio de un caso complicado que necesita toda tu atención" –continuó con una entonación más suave. Harry se revolvió el pelo y asintió.

"Yo opino igual que Tonks. La persona idónea para convivir con Harry es Hermione" –expuso Kingsley mientras tanto la auror como Luna esbozaban una sonrisilla de mutua comprensión.

"¡¿Qué?!" –exclamó la inefable. "Pero… pero… yo no tengo sitio en mi apartamento para dos personas y… bueno… ¿no sería mejor que fuese un chico el que conviviese con Harry? ¿O su novia?"

"Tonterías" –dijo Tonks. "Ron no tiene la paciencia necesaria, Remus seguirá en Hogwarts hasta final de curso y yo tengo que cuidar de Teddy. En cuanto a Ginny, se pasa demasiado tiempo viajando. Además, tú y Harry siempre habéis dicho que vuestra amistad es como la de dos chicos… o dos chicas… que no había nada de atracción entre vosotros" –continuó, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Hermione.

"¿Tú dijiste eso?" –preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione de arriba abajo. No parecía estar muy de acuerdo con la aseveración.

Mientras tanto, Ron no podía fruncir más el ceño, Tonks se lo estaba pasando en grande y Remus Lupin, que conocía la opinión de su esposa sobre la platónica pareja, se pasaba la mano por la frente, temiéndose lo peor.

"Harry, ¿tienes algún problema en que Hermione se quede a vivir aquí contigo hasta que no recuperes tu memoria?" –preguntó Kingsley con voz tranquila.

"No"

"¿Hermione?" –inquirió el antiguo auror mirándola fijamente.

Con todas las miradas puestas en ella, a la inefable no le quedó más remedio que enarbolar la bandera blanca.

"De acuerdo" –suspiró. "Pero ya no soy tan comprensiva como cuando éramos adolescentes: a la primera pataleta que le dé, me vuelvo a mi casa y otro me sustituye".

"A mí no me dan pataletas" –refunfuñó Harry.

"¡No, qué va!" –repusieron todos a coro.

La única que presenciaba impávida la discusión era Luna, que, por una vez, no veía torposoplos susurrando en la oreja de Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bueno, chicos, pues aquí está otro capitulillo. De momento, sabemos lo que le pasa a Harry, sabemos que quien le ha lanzado el hechizo es alguien poderoso, y que es probable que se pase una temporadita desmemorizado. También sabemos que tanto Tonks como Luna albergan ideas un tanto peculiares sobre la platónica parejita de amigos, y que el desmemorizado Harry, de momento, no ve a Hermione precisamente como a una hermana.**

**Pero seguimos sin saber otras cosas: qué pasa con Sirius y el velo, quién está por ahí creando horrocruxes, y quién le ha lanzado a Harry el hechizo. Pero no os preocupéis, que antes de que acabe el fic, lo sabremos todo (je, je, je). De momento, en el próximo capítulo sabremos mucho más sobre… eh… caramba, no lo recuerdo… esto de los hechizos desmemorizadores debe de ser contagioso, je, je.**

**Y, por supuesto, muchas gracias a Efmera, HGHP45, MegafanHP, Luna Potter Granger, Luna White 29, Smithback, y AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa por vuestros reviews. Es muy gratificante que alguien te diga que le gusta tu trabajo, pero además de que el review es un arma muy eficaz para saber lo que opina el lector de tu obra, te ayuda a saber si la trama se entiende correctamente, si hay detalles que quedan poco claros, etc. Espero que este capítulo también os guste.**

**Y nada más. Me despido por hoy. Un beso grande a todos.**

**Lara**


End file.
